Species swap: Genocide edition
by TheHerobriner
Summary: by popular demand, Frisk returns to the AU of Species swap to do the genocide run. Observe as boss monster frisk makes the underground go empty. (for Pacifist version, go to my profile. will make more sense if you read that one first.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reset override

*RESET: 1743

*Resetting…

*Reset error!

*Manual override of game data in effect…

*loading alternate program…

*Program is ready.

*Warning, game data has been severely altered.

*starting game…

 _Long ago, two races ruled over earth, humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two species. After a long battle, monsters were victorious. They locked humanity underground with a powerful barrier spell._

 _Many years later…_

 _Legends say, that any monster that climbs MT ebbot, never returns…_

…

…

…

It worked…

I'm back…


	2. Chapter 2

***(I hope you guys enjoy this run as much as you did the last one. the majority is already pre-written, so I will add edits later as we go along. see ya.)**

Chapter 2: a desire to know

I open my eyes on the bed of golden flowers. Lifting my arm, I flex the fingers of my ha- paw. It worked. I'm a monster again. I know what i'm here for. The last time i was here, it was by accident. Some sort of glitch or something created this alteration. But now, I made it happen again. I have one plan in my mind.

Genocide.

Not because i'm angry or anything…

But just because I know the option is available.

And because I 'can'...

In this endless loop, I 'have to'.

I stand up and walk towards the next room. Flowey is surprised to see me like this again. "Wait, what? You're a monster again? Why are you… oh… I get it. Little old pacifrisk wants a shot at monster genocide now, huh? Well then, I won't stop you. Have fun, you monster." Flowy ducks underground as Toriel enters the room.

End of chapter 2


	3. Ruins

Chapter 3: Ruins

Toriel approaches me. "greetings, my child. My name is toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I come this way every day to see if anyone has fallen down. come, my child. I shall guide you through the catacombs." Toriel starts guiding me out of the room.

-everything is the same as cannon-

We enter the room with the training dummy. "as a monster living in the underground, people may sometimes attack you. Worry not, the process is simple. When a person attacks you, you will enter a FIGHT. When in a fight, try and start up a friendly conversation. stall for time until I can resolve the conflict. Why don't you practice on this dummy?" I approach the dummy.

*Battle start!

If i'm gonna start somewhere, it should start here.

*Magic

I throw a wave of flames towards the dummy. It is motionless as the fires come in contact with it, and then ignites.

*You won! Earned 0G and 0SF

"Ah! No, my child! The dummies are not for fighting! We don't want to hurt anyone, do we?" she leaves the room and I follow her. "This way, my child." Toriel goes down one of the hallways. I follow he-

I catch the arm of a human child as he attempts to pull on one of my ears.

*Battle start!

The human's soul is in front of him.

*Magic

I launch a series of bullets towards his soul, and he doesn't even attempt to dodge.

*Shatter!

*You WON! Earned 20G and 10SF

The human collapses to the ground as Toriel looks the other way. I keep following her.

-spike maze and long hallway later-

I enter the next room and touch the SAVE star. Time to get to work.

*Game SAVED

End of chapter 3

*(I know the chapters may seem short for now, but they will get longer and better In the future. I would prefer to not have to write EVERYTHING in the genocide run, so I am mostly just going to be skipping to parts that would be different from a cannon genocide. if you REALLY want to see what a genocide run looks like, go watch a youtube video or something.)


	4. The effects of a human SouL

Chapter 4: the effects of a human SouL…

*Chara SL2 HP 36/36

*But nobody came…

It's over… the ruins are now empty… finally… I had been collecting the fragments of the SOULs of the humans I killed. Eventually, I had enough that they automatically formed into an empty soul. After I absorbed it, there was a flash of light and I could tell something was happening to my body, but I can't actually see what's changed. Oh well, I need to keep moving.

-the long, empty walk to Toriel's-

I approach the large, dead tree. "My, that took longer than i expected." she walks around the tree and begins to call me before noticing me. "oh! Hello my child. How did you get here?" she runs up to me. "are you hurt?" she doesn't seem to notice anything different. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to surprise you like this. Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come along, my child." she walks back into her house. I touch the save star before entering.

*Game SAVED.

"Welcome to your new home, my child. Do you smell that? Suprise! It's a butterscotch cinnamon pie! I thought I would make it to celebrate your arrival, so I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Come with me, I have something else to show you." we walk down the right hallway, and stop at the first door. "a room of your very own!" we stand next to each other as she rubs my head. "oh, is something… burning? Ahh! Make yourself at home!" she runs off toward the kitchen.

First off, I need to look at myself in the mirror to see if I can tell what's different.

 ***its me. Chara. =)**

No, no it's not. I look over my reflection to see what's different… my horns are slightly longer and almost sharp and I think i'm about an inch or two taller, but nothing else has changed so far.

Oh, and my eyes are black now with white pupils. It's hard to notice with my constantly squinting expression, but it's there. Huh. I walk back towards down the hallway and towards the kitchen. I approach the stove. **I turn the stove top on.**

 ***Isn't it beautiful? =)**

I force back control before turning the stove back off. No, Chara, i'm in control here, not you. I walk back into the main living room and approach the fireplace, but…

* **not in front of her…**

Alright then, fine. I go back to the bedroom and go to sleep.

End of chapter 4

*(so yeah, increased SL will over time alter Frisk's physical body into that which you saw here. it will get more drastic as time goes on. well, see you next time.)


	5. Heartache

Chapter 5: Heartache

I wake up in the morning to the dull darkness of the bedroom. I get up and pick up the slice of pie that Toriel left for me. Exiting the bedroom, I make my way towards the living room, where Toriel is sitting in her chair, reading her snail book. "Good morning, I hope you slept well, my child. I just wanted to let you know how happy I am to have you here. I wanted to show you my favorite bug hunting spot. And I have planned a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise, but I have always wanted to become a teacher. Then again, I suppose that isn't that surprising. Still. I am happy to have you here. Well, is there something you wanted, my child?"

"I need to leave the ruins."

"Erm, what do you mean? This is your home now."

"I am leaving."

"... stay here, I need to take care of something." Toriel stands up out of her chair and walks towards the basement. I follow her.

"You wish to know how to return 'home' do you not? Up ahead is the exit to the ruins, a one way entrance to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. Be a good child and go back upstairs." she keeps walking, and I follow her.

"Every monster that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child… if you leave the ruins… they… Asgore… will turn you into dust. I am only protecting you, do you understand?... go to your room." we both keep walking down the hallway. We stop at a corner.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." I keep following her.

"You really want to return to the surface that badly? Humph, you're persistent. There is only one way to settle this. Prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!" Toriel reaches into her robe and pulls out a small toy knife. It won't save her.

*Battle start!

*Magic

I throw a wave of flames towards Toriel. She tries to dodge around the bullets, but a single one hits her. It deals enough damage to instantly take her HP to 0.

"You really hate me that much...? Now I know who I was protecting by keeping you here… not you… but them… it's funny, you know… I always wondered why we called your kind… 'Monsters'... ha… ha…"

*Crack

*Shatter!

Toriel collapses to the ground. I gather the remaining fragments of her soul and combine them with the remaining ones I had collected from the humans in the ruins. Most of them bunch up and form into another empty SOUL. in a flash of light, the SOUL is absorbed into my body.

*Chara SL3 HP 48/48

*and…

*you earned 6 EXP

End of chapter 5

*( _Some humans are worth a little more EXP than normal humans-_ the plaque in waterfall.)

*(Toriel is one of those humans, but not quite enough to get to LV 2.)


	6. snowdin forest

Chapter 6: snowdin forest

I walk through the door and start making my way down the hallway. Eventually, i come across a doorway. Entering it, I see Flowey sitting in the center of the grass. "So… how does it feel? Knowing that the SOULS of those humans… the humans you murdered… are now inside of you... wriggling… I know that feeling. I feel that every time I break the barrier for you on each of your little pacifist runs. Well, you go ahead and enjoy yourself. I'll stay out of your way. see ya later!" Flowey ducks underground and I keep walking.

With the door the the ruins closed behind me, I keep walking down the path. I pass by a stick on the ground. I ignore it and keep going.

*Snap!

Sans, it's not funny anymore. I keep walking and ignore it when he walks onto the path behind me. Eventually, I reach the large gate and I can hear Sans' footsteps behind me until he is eventually right behind me.

"Monster. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around. Shake my hand." I turn around and take his hand. I don't react to the whoopie cushion at all, but I notice I am actually somewhat taller than him now. "Heheh the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny!... that's your cue to laugh… or… emote at all? (jeez lady, you sure know how to pick em.) ok, that's fine. Everyone has their own sense of humor. name's sans, sans the human. You know, i'm actually supposed to be on watch for monsters right now, but… i don't really feel like capturing anybody. My brother, however. He's a monster hunting FANATIC. Speaking of which, i think that's him up ahead. Come on, follow me through this gate thingy. Yeah, just head right through, my brother made the bars to wide to stop anyone." we both walk through the bars and enter the large clearing with sans' sentry station. "Quick, go hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." I do nothing. "Or… dont?"

Papyrus walks into the clearing. I'm just barely as tall as him now. "WOWIE! SANS! YOU FOUND A MONSTER!"

"yup."

"THAT'S GREAT!" he walks away…

"That worked out, huh?" I begin to walk away as well, but sans interrupts me. "Hey, actually, can I ask you a favor? My brother really wants to capture a monster, so… it would help if you would just let him try, ok? Thanks." sans walks away as well, and I keep going.

The next room has a SAVE point. I touch it.

 ***16 left.**

*Game SAVED.

I walk upwards first towards the river, but am intercepted by a human. Snowdrake.

*Battle start!

Snowdrake…

*Magic

I throw a wave of fire towards his soul. He barely manages to dodge any of them, and his HP is cut down by half.

"M… maceroni and freeze!" he swings his tree branch at me, but I dodge it easily.

*Magic

Another wave of flames is enough to finish him off.

*Shatter!

*You WON! Earned 22 SF and 18 G

I keep walking upwards and approach the river. I use the reflection in it to try and tell what has changed again…

I think I grew another few inches taller, and my horns are longer again, definitely sharp now. Also, the 'nails' at the end of my paws are starting to get sharper as well. Huh. well, back to the needless grinding.

-a bunch of murder later-

*But nobody came…

Not enough fragments to make a new soul yet… huh. Oh well. I keep walking through the empty forest.

End of chapter 6

*(if you have any other questions, dont hesitate to ask me. i'll answer whatever i can.)


	7. Forgettable

***(alas, poor Papyrus.)**

Chapter 7: forgettable

The forest has been wiped out completely. Papyrus just deactivated 'the gauntlet of deadly terror' and now i'm approaching sans. "Heya. looks like we didn't need your help to have a good time, anyways…. Say, i've been thinking. Seems like you're going to fight my brother pretty soon. Here's some friendly advice. If you keep going the way you have been doing… … you're going to have a bad time." sans steps backwards off the cliff and disappears. I look over the edge, and there is one of sans' 'shortcut passages' next to the cliff. He must have pulled himself in there. Oh well,I keep going.

the town has already been evacuated. After stealing a few things from the shop, I touch the SAVE star.

 ***Determination**

*Game SAVED

I keep going through town until I reach the fog at the edge of town. I see Papyrus through the fog.

"HALT, MONSTER" **I walk towards him.** "HEY! QUIT MOVING WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY. FIRST, YOUR A FREAKING WEIRDO. NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES. BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE FROM PLACE TO WAY YOUVE BEEN COLLECTING THOSE WEIRD… GLOWING FRAGMENTS... IT FEELS… LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL IN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! NYEHEHHEHEHEHEHE!" **I walk another step forward**. " HEY, QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! MONSTER, I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT, I PAPYRUS… WILL TURN YOUR LIFE AROUND!" **another step.** "I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING, MONSTER. ARE YOU COMING TO GIVE ME A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING! MONSTER, I WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

*Battle start!

*Papyrus is sparing you.

*Magic

I throw a wave of flames towards Papyrus, but he doesn't even try to dodge the bullets. It brings his HP down to 0 in one attack.

"WELL, THAT WASN'T WHAT I EXPECTED." he clutches his chest and holds himself up on one knee. "NEVERTHELESS, I BELIEVE IN YOU. YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER, EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO."

*Crack

" I PROMISE."

*Shatter!

Papyrus collapses into the snow. I gather the fragments of Papyrus' soul and combine them with the rest of them. It's enough to finish another SOUL. there is a flash of light as it is absorbed into my body.

*Chara SL 4 HP 64/64

End of chapter 7


	8. waterfall

Chapter 8: Waterfall

I walk along the river into Waterfall, but stop and look at my reflection in the water to get another look at how much of my body has changed again.

Im at least half a foot taller than last time, and my horns are starting to get fairly long. also, is that a… yup. Black markings on my fur are starting to form. They aren't visible under my clothes yet, but they are there. It seems that the changes are getting exponential. Interesting… I keep walking.

-short skip-

I am forced to crouch as I walk through the sea grass, as my head now starts to poke over it. I see Undyne on the ledge above, waiting for Papyrus to report in to her. But he will never come. I take one more step forward and Undyne notices me. She approaches the ledge and pulls her spear from the sling on her back, before shaking her head and disappearing into the shadows. I stop sneaking and casually walk through the rest of the grass. That kid in the yellow stripped shirt pushes past me. "Yo! Did you see that! She was looking right at you! Oh man, i wonder what you did to get her attention. Come on, let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" the kid runs off and trips, before getting back up and running again. I walk forward and touch the SAVE star.

 ***18 left…**

I keep walking forward and eventually run into a human.

 ***=)**

It's Aaron. I know what needs to be done.

*Magic

Aaron struggles to dodge around the bullets. He misses a few, but still loses over half of his HP in the attack.

"Whew, i'm sweating ;)" he attempts to punch me, but I easily dodge the attack.

*Magic

The second wave of fire is enough to kill him.

*Shatter!

*You WON! Earned 52SF and 25G

End of chapter 8


	9. a broken dummy

***(probably one of my shortest chapters ever... sigh... sorry.)**

Chapter 9: a broken dummy

Ow. I wake up again on the flowers in the garbage dump. I need to keep moving. I'm going to fight that kid with the dummy around here again, however that's going to work. Oh well, I keep walking through the water and make sure to SAVE

 ***Determination**

*Game SAVED

I take the two food bars out of the cooler and eventually, I come across the training dummy. I am much taller than it at this point, but I ignore it and keep walking.

"Did you seriously not see me!?" a human comes out from behind the training dummy and picks it up before rushing in front of me. "I was hiding behind that dummy. My cousin was also hiding behind a dummy, but then you went and lit it on fire! And now, all of their friends disappeared because of you! It makes me so freaking mad!" he swings the dummy wildly into the ground to vent his anger.

*Snap!

"!... it… it broke… FINALLY! I've been trying to figure out how to break this nearly indestructible thing forever! You pissed me off so much that i broke it just out of sheer rage! As a reward for helping me, I will spare you now, monster!"

*Battle start!

*Magic

A wave of flames envelop his soul, and he can't try to block the bullets this time.

*Shatter!

*You WON!

End of chapter 9


	10. In My Way

*(hey, i have a question for you guys. are you guys not receiving email notifications for posted chapters? i haven't been receiving any, so I'm assuming its broken right now...)

Chapter 10: in my way

Waterfall is empty now. Well, except from that one old human in the shop back there, but I needed to buy some healing items from him anyways. Anyways, I am on the bridge now. Three quarters of the way across I hear a voice.

"yo!" its that human kid from before. He walks up next to me, but he is a lot shorter than me. "yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you… you hurt a lot of people… but, yo, that's not true, right!? …" **I look away from him.** "yo… why won't you answer me?" **I smile** "a...a… and what's with that weird expression expression." **I approach the human, forcing him to back away.** "oh… oh man… my heart feels like it's pounding right out of my chest… what would undyne do… yo. Y-you better s-stop w-where you are… cause if you w-want to hurt a-anyone else… you're going to have to get through me! A-and an-"

 ***Battle start!**

Sigh… do I really hav-

* **Magic**

 **I throw a wave of flames directly towards the child's soul. There is a flash of light as it hits… Undyne. Her HP is immediately taken down to 0.**

I take control back away from Chara.

"Undyne… your hurt…"

"Pshh, this? Its nothing, kid. Next time, listen to me when I tell you to leave."

"Undyne, I…

"Go! I'll handle this." the human runs away. "Who am I kidding. Somehow, with just one attack, i'm already… already… d… dammit… Papyrus… Alphys… Asgore… just like that… i've failed you…"

*Crack

Her soul splits in half, but it won't shatter. "No… my soul… it's splitting apart. Like any instant… it'll shatter into pieces. But… deep, deep inside. There's a burning feeling

I can't describe. A burning feeling that won't let me die. This isn't just about humanity anymore, is it? If you get past me, you'll… you'll destroy them all, won't you? Monsters… humans… everyone… everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant. But I won't let you do that. Right now, everyone in the world… I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have one goal. To defeat you. Monster. For the sake of the whole world. I, Undyne, will strike you down!" Undyne takes the two halves of her soul and slams them together in a flash of green light. When the light disappears, her spear is glowing a pale blue as several miniature energy spears float around her "You're going to have to try a little harder than that!"

*Check

*Undyne the Undying ATC 99 DEF 99

*The Heroine of the underground, brought back to life through her own magical power.

End of chapter 10

*(well, here we go. the next chapter is probably going to be one of my longest chapters ever, so i hope that makes up for the smaller previous chapters. see you then.)


	11. Battle against a true hero

Chapter 11: Battle against a true hero

*Magic

I create a magical shield out of fire magic. Undyne says nothing as she begins her assault, stabbing at me four times with her spear before the smaller energy spears fly towards me from every other direction. The last one hits me.

*HP 46/64

She still hits like a truck, but i'm going to have to get past her eventually.

*Magic

I throw a wave of flames towards her. She expertly dodges almost all of the bullets, and the ones that do do minimal damage. She immediately counters by launching the energy spears at me again while simultaneously attacking with her main spear. I get hit twice.

*HP 10/64

Time to heal!

*you ate a crab apple.

*Hp partially restored

*HP 28/56

How remarkably inefficient… Undyne begins her assault again with her energy spears constantly coming at me without gaps. two attacks slip through and hit me, taking away all that's left of my HP. I collapse onto the bridge and I feel the remaining spears pierce my body as I crumble into dust.

*Crack

*Shatter!

*Game LOADED

Ugh, that sucked. Well, I didn't really expect to beat her my first time. She's still as powerful as ever, but her attacks are so drastically different from normal that my memories from a normal genocide run are useless. Well, time to try this again.

-timeskip back to fight-

*Magic

I create the magical shield first and am ready for her when she begins her assault. I manage to block everything.

*Magic

I throw a wave of flames towards her, doing some damage to her massive amount of HP. she attacks again, and I barely manage to block all of her attacks.

*Magic

I throw one more wave of flames towards her, and the bullets do some damage to her. The spears come flying at me constantly again, and only one slips through my guard.

*HP 46/64

I'll be fine for now, keep attacking.

*Magic

Undyne's HP bar is taken down to about three quarters at this point. There is still a ton left, but i will get there eventually. Undyne begins attacking again, launching the miniature spears at alternating speeds. I get hit twice before she throws her main spear through the shield, destroying it. The spear automatically comes back into her hands.

*HP 10/64

Healing time. Use better use something more efficient now.

*Ate the space food

*HP partially restored

*HP 31/64

A little better. The energy spears fly towards me and I struggle to dodge in between the attacks. I don't get hit, though.

*Magic

Another wave of flames is launched towards Undyne's soul, dealing some more damage. Her energy spears shoot out underneath the bridge and begin rapidly stabbing through the bottom of it. I am forced to basically dance over the attacks, but still get stabbed once in the foot.

*HP 13/64

Forget it, i'll be fine. Keep trying something else. Should probably get the shield back up.

*Magic

With the fire shield back up, I am able to deflect all of Undyne's next set of attacks.

*Magic

This wave of fire brings her down to about half HP. man, this is taking forever. Undyne launches the spears at me and I prepare to block them, but they spin around the shield, hitting me in the back twice. I again feel my body crumble into dust until all that's left is my soul.

*Crack

*Shatter!

*Game LOADED

Darnit. The yellow spears are back again. Those always suck. I wish dieing as a monster didn't hurt so much though. Normally when I die, the LOAD is immediate, but now I have to feel my entire body collapse into nothing before my soul finally shatters and the LOAD occurs. It sucks… well, gotta keep moving.

-timeskip back to fight-

*Magic

I create the shield once again and block all of Undyne's attacks.

*Magic

I throw a wave of fire towards Undyne, damaging her a little. I know where all of her attacks are coming from, so I block them all easily.

*Magic

Another wave of fire magic brings her HP down even more. The constant barrage of spears is easy once I get used to it.

*Magic

Her HP is again cut down to three quarters. She launches all of the miniature spears at me, but I block all of them. She finishes by throwing her main spear through my shield once again.

*Magic

I keep throwing magic at her and keep managing to damage her. The spears again launch themselves at me from every direction and I manage to almost completely avoid damage. One still manages to hit me though.

*HP 46/64

I'm fine. Keep attacking.

*Magic

I continue to slowly damage her, the spears come up from underneath the bridge again, but i manage to completely avoid getting hit.

*Magic

I recreate the shield out of magic and barely manage to block all of Undyne's attacks.

*Magic

Another wave of flames, another set of damage. She is back down to half HP again. I am ready for it when some of the spears try to sneak around my shield behind me, and i manage to avoid taking any damage.

*Magic

I throw more fire at her, and more of the bullets hit her than normal. A kind of 'critical hit'. Huh. it does more damage than normal. Her relentless assault comes at me again, and I just barely manage to block everything, even with some of the spears changing direction randomly.

*Magic

I keep throwing more fire at her, and end up hitting her a lot. She is getting tired, I think? She is down to one quarter HP now. Almost there. The spears come flying at me again and I attempt to block what I can, but I still get hit.

*HP 28/64

*Heal, definitely.

*Ate the space food

*HP partially restored

*HP 49/64

Good enough. Undyne launches the miniature spears at me once again. I manage to block everything, but she throws her main spear once again, destroying the shield. Oh well, now is as good a time as any.

*Drank the sea tea

*HP restored

*HP 59/64

*SPD up!

I easily dodge around all of Undyne's spear attacks.

*Magic

The wave of flames devastate her HP, it should only take one more attack now. The spears launch at me again much faster and rapidly. I end up getting hit three times in the attack.

*HP 05/64

Screw it! Lets finish this damn match!

*Magic

I throw an overwhelming amount of fire magic towards Undyne, and she is unable to dodge enough to avoid her HP being taken down to 0. Undyne collapses to one knee. "Dammit… even that power… it wasn't enough…? He… heheh… if you… if you think i'm going to give up hope, you're wrong! 'Cause i've… got my friends behind me. Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you… and if anything went wrong, she would… evacuate everyone. By now she's called asgore and told him to absorb the EXP from the monsters we have killed thus far!" Undyne's arm goes limp. Her speech begins to slur "And with that power…" she looks like she's lost almost complete control over her body and her speech continues to get worse.

*Crack

" t **H** i _s w_ _ **O**_ **r** lD W _ **i**_ _i_ **L** L **i** _v_ _ **e**_ **O** n…!"

*Shatter!

Undyne collapses onto the ground. The shards of her soul automatically float in front of me to combine with the rest of the fragments I have collected from the residents of waterfall. The empty SOUL in front of me is absorbed into my body in a flash of light.

*Chara SL 5 HP 05/76

End of chapter 11


	12. HotlandCORE

*(Sorry that I forgot to post this chapter for awhile. I've been distracted by a certain one of my readers who I have been doing a lot of RPing with. you know who you are. anyways, sorry that I forgot to post this chapter right away.)

Chapter 12: Hotland/Core

I walk into the abandoned laboratory and approach the large monitor.

 ***its me, Chara.**

I think I grew another foot taller from last time, and my horns are definitely much larger now. I'm honestly kind of intimidating… i keep walking forward and see Mettaton after taking a package of instant noodles. "Oh, there you are." he has to look up to look me in the face. You ugly creature. You've made quite a name for yourself. Such infamy. I'm quite impressed. Oh. yes. If you're looking for Alphys, she's not here. While you were busy doing your, ahem, thing… she was running around evacuating people to safety. Now they are in a place where you will never get to them. Deciding not to fight you. My my, she really is the only smart one, isn't she?" **I step forward.** "Oh? How sassy. You're just itching to get your hands on me, aren't you? Well… t-o-o b-a-d. This world needs starts more than it needs corpses! Toodles!" Mettaton runs away and exits the lab. Oh well. Time to keep moving.

-timeskip-

All of the random encounters have already been exhausted. Now all that's left is some of the more important people. For example, muffet's orphanage. I walk inside.

"Did you hear what she said?"

I keep walking.

"They said that a monster with a striped shirt would come through."

Keep walking.

"I heard they hated children."

Keep walking.

"I heard they like to kill children."

Keep walking.

"I heard they like to hide in the shadows and hunt them down."

I keep walking and then stop at a large desk.

"I heard…" a light turns on over the desk, and muffet is there holding a torn notebook. "...That they a real freak. How sad, a monster comes and it couldn't even be a smaller, cuter one. Oh well, I suppose we will have to kill you either way."

*Battle start!

…

*Magic

*you launch a full force wave of fire at Muffet's SOUL. it takes her HP down to 0 in one attack.

*Shatter!

One of the children comes up to muffet and feels her arm, and then runs away before coming back with a flower to put in her hands and then leaving for good.

*you WON! Earned 300 SF and 0G!

I start walking out, and all of the children have all run off to hide. **Oh well… I light one of the beds on fire and then exit the building as it begins to burn to the ground.**

-timeskip-

We reached one last room in the core. Mettaton sits there waiting.

"My my. So you finally arrived." **I take a step forward, and Mettaton pulls out a revolver and aims it at me.** "Would you hold still while I talk, please? You see, I despise your kind, really I do. The only reason I became a cyborg was because the monster before you had injured me. I barely survived as it was. You, however… you are an outright murderer. You shatter the SOULs of countless people. My fans… even if anyone did survive you… no one should have to suffer the pain i did." **i take another step, and Mettaton fires, lodging a bullet into my shoulder.**

*HP 51/76

"ahahaha. Eager as always, eh? But don't touch that dial. There's something you haven't accounted for. As any true fan might know, I was originally designed to destroy any monster who fell into the underground. It was only after becoming a star that I was given a more… photogenic body. However. Those original functions have never been fully removed. Come any closer and I'll be forced to show you... My true form!" **I take another step.** "fine then. Rrrrrrrready? Iiiiiiiiiits show time!" **There is a large flash of light.**

*Battle start!

I take back control from Chara. Mettaton's form has completely transformed again, similar to his normal NEO form. His hair has been pushed aside to show that his right eye has been replaced by a metal one… huh. Oh well.

*Magic

*you throw a wave of flames at Mettaton. It instantly takes his HP down to 0.

"Gh… guess you don't want to join my fan club?"

*Crack!

*Shatter!

Mettaton's body powers down as his SOUL is destroyed. All of the fragments i have have gather together with the fragments of Mettaton to form one more SOUL. there is a flash of light as it is absorbed into my body.

*you WON! Your SL has increased.

*Chara SL 6 HP 51/92

End of chapter 12


	13. New home

Chapter 13: New home

I enter the doors into new home and immediately make my way to the right towards the hallway. As i approach the key, Flowey appears in front of me.

"Howdy, Frisk." **that's not my name.** "You finally made it here. How are those SouLs doing for you? I mean, just look at you! Your even taller than Asgore at this point. Was it fun for you?" **he ducks underground. I walk forward and take the key, and then walk up to the mirror.**

 ***it's me, Chara.**

 **I have to crouch down to properly see myself in the mirror. The markings have extended to be visible on my face, and my black eyes are easily noticeable now. I stand up and walk up to my old bedroom. I duck into the doorway and walk up to the present box. I open it and take my locket out of it and put it on.**

 ***right back where it belongs.**

 **I exit the room and almost immediately see that flower again.**

"You know, i've been thinking about this whole thing recently. You know how… I have two different sets of memories as a result of this… change. One from where you are human, and everyone else was the monsters, but I have another set of memories from here? Well, you would be surprised some of the things I found." **the flower ducks back underground and i keep walking towards the kitchen. On the way, i encounter him again.**

"I've been mostly the same, as a flower, but… my biggest question this whole time had been 'how.'" **he ducks back underground. I keep walking and take the key before walking back to the stairs. I unlock the chain and then walk downstairs. Eventually, I see Flowey again.**

"Normally, i died over the flowers in dad's garden. My dust, on one of the flowers, was injected with DETERMINATION, and as a result, made me. Well, you remember the lab experiments. It wasn't DT Alphys was working with, she was working with magic." **he ducks underground again. I keep walking.**

"A flower injected with magic. I woke up from dieing in my human body to suddenly waking up as a flower monster. Her experiment did actually work." **he ducks underground and i keep walking.**

"But… there were countless flowers injected with magic. If that's just it, then there would have been 50 different 'Floweys' running around the underground. I was the one exception. Why?" **i keep walking.**

"As I said already, normally my dust scattered over the flowers. But my body didn't just randomly 'disintegrate' into dust when i died. I simply fell onto them after my SOUL was shattered." **I keep walking.**

"So… guess what i found?" **...something comes out of Flowey's body.** "My soul shattered, and a single fragment of it was absorbed into this body." **a Soul Fragment… he ducks underground and I keep walking.**

"Do you know what this means, Frisk? I for once still have my own SOUL! Sure, it's just a fragment, but i am actually capable of compassion! I can care!" **I keep walking.**

"Are… are you even getting any of this? I thought you would be ecstatic to learn about this… why don't you care?... oh no." **the flower starts shaking** "f-frisk, it's not funny anymore!" **he ducks underground and I keep walking.**

"Frisk! This isn't a good idea anymore! You should just RESET and not come back to this… Seriously, Frisk! If you're there say something!" **...** "oh no…" **the flower ducks underground as i enter the judgement hall.**

I manage to take control back from them and then mess with my items in the box. After i'm done with that, I touch the SAVE star.

*Game SAVED.

I start walking down the corridor and stop when i see Sans step out from behind one of the pillars."Heya. You've been busy, huh?... so, i've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change…? That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" **I take a step forward.** "Heheheheh… alright. Well, here's a better question. Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forward… you are REALLY not going to like what happens next." i take control back, and step forward. "Welp. sorry, old lady. This is why i never make promises."

*Battle start!

I need to take this fight seriously. I know he only attack he has is that tiny bone spike, but… this is still sans. Who knows what kind of tricks he's going to have up his sleeves.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you…" sans takes the small bone spike out of his pocket and throws it at me. I sidestep out of the way.

"Should be burning in hell." i feel the spike stab into my back. I try to turn around to see it rapidly flying at me around the room! Literally flying! How is he using magic and not suffering any of the effects! I struggle to keep out of it's way as it continues to assault me. Though, it quickly takes my HP down to 0. I feel my body collapse into a pile of dust.

*crack

*Shatter!

*Game LOADED

End of chapter 13

*(dont get mad at me for those two major points that may seem to have come out of nowhere. i had hinted both of them in the pacafist version. First of all, Flowey's fragment of a SOUL became NECESARY in order for him to exist at all. as was already said, Alphys injected monster magic into a bunch of different flowers in an attempt to make artificial EXP. none of the other subjects worked but Flowey, because he had a fragment of ASriel's SOUL.)

 ***(As for Sans using magic, he already DID use magic once before in the pacafist version, if you've read it already. for some reason, nobody seemed to notice or care. that's not my fault. if you have further questions, feel free to put it in a review, and i'll do my best to answer anything you ask. anyways, see you in the next chapter.)**


End file.
